FF8 : Out Of This World
by werekitty-bites
Summary: PG13 for swearing and a little blood. Squall attempts suicide after learning that sorceress ultimecia (whom he killed) was the future form of Rinoa. He summons Eden against himself, causing the dimensions to twist and throw him out of this world. dum dum
1. Broken Wing

It was a Sunday when Squall learned that Ultimecia was the future form of Rinoa. Needless to say, Squall couldn't handle it. He had killed the one he'd live and die for.  
  
So right there in the laboratory, in front of Quistis Trepe, Seifer Almasy, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Odine, his father Laguna Loire, and his beloved Rinoa Leonhart, he took his own life. Or so he thought.  
  
He summoned Eden. And he summoned her against himself.  
  
He was vaguely aware of the link between Guardian Forces and this world. They existed in the mind of the summoner. Or at least the door for them to emerge into this world did.  
  
Odine and his lackeys believed it was a twisting of dimensions. The one being summoned against would be twisted out of the dimension he existed in, as would the guardian force, this link was held intact by the summoners mind. But if you summon against yourself, against the very doorway through which the guardian force works....  
  
Rinoa, already sobbing at the knowledge of her eventual corruption saw things through a haze of her own tears. Saw as the dimensions around her soul mate warped, and her lover faded to the sound of Eden's chimes.  
  
Crying out in shock, her magic responded, causing her wings to emerge from her back. She ran to the spot he had vanished and a few minutes later was thrown across the room from a silent thump of sheer power.  
  
"Jesus Christ what the hell was that??" Cried out Irvine from his vantage point upside down against a wall.  
  
Quistis picked herself up slowly and disbelievingly, "Squall just summoned Eden."  
  
"why the fuck would he do that?!" said the muffled voice of Zell, who battled his way to his feet, shoving off Laguna and Selphie. "And if he summoned Eden, wheres the body of the monster... and where's...."  
  
Zell looked at the smoking ring on the floor where Squall had been standing, then turned and punched the wall, making plaster fall from the ceiling. "FUCK! That selfish bastard! Just when Rinoa damn well needs him most!", he punched the wall again, then leaned against it, lowering his head, tear drops splashing the floor.  
  
"Calm down you idiot. I'm not pretending to care too much, but are you sure the bastard's dead?" Said Seifer, dusting off his long grey coat.  
  
Laguna sat up slowly and looked at Rinoa.  
  
" Is she...?" He said moving over to her.  
  
She moaned softly, her face streaked with dirt and tears, one of her wings looked broken.  
  
Laguna bent down and gently picked her up, "Odine, come."   
  
The others turned silently to watch as he carried her to the infirmiry, her long wings trailing blood on the floor behind them. A moomba poked it's nose anxiously around the door and followed.   
  
Odine left, limping slightly " Oh all zis is soo fascinating!"  
  
Quistis looked at Seifer "Do you really think there's a chance he could've survived that?"  
  
Seifer chuckled and shook his head " Not at all. It's more likely both him and Eden are gone for good to tell you the truth. But then again, I never thought he'd survive time compression, defeat three sorceresses, and win my girl. He's a toughie. No doubt about it. And I expect even if he didn't want to survive he'd find it hard to break the habit of a lifetime." 


	2. Healed Wing

Eden moaned, her voice cracking meteors and opening wormholes. She thrashed her tail. That had hurt. That had not happened right. Not the correct way of things. And she was not happy.   
  
Eden narrowed her yellow eyes; a nearby sun dimmed and went out.  
  
She didn't belong here. She couldn't sense the doorway. Him. The one who had owned her path at the time. The one who had dragged her doorway out of the Earth Weapon.   
  
She couldn't sense him anywhere.  
  
She swam through the vastness, her tail and white hair floating in the emptiness.  
  
She had to find him, or find the others who had used her power before. The memories her doorway had dislodged sifted to her. Heartilly. Almasy. Loire.  
  
Find Heartilly. She'll know.  
  
Her long tail flicked and she languidly turned to where she knew earth was. She began to head towards it.  
  
---------------------  
  
Squall woke up, and groaned.  
  
He was on a hard surface. Yet somehow insubstantial.  
  
It felt like glass and smoke.  
  
He opened his eyes and gasped in shock.  
  
Shouldn't he be... dead?  
  
Was this some kind of purgatory?  
  
He got to his feet and stared about himself. Then, after finding the courage, he looked down.  
  
Space. He seemed to be in space. But he was breathing. And standing in a huge tunnel of light.  
  
He knew this place. He saw it in his minds eye every time he summoned...  
  
Eden.  
  
He walked across the tunnel, and up the sides. Then back again. His boots clattering on the strange substance. He drew his gunblade and gave a wall a resounding smash. The blade bounced off it without making a noise. Without even seeming to come into contact with the wall. As though the direction of the force he'd exerted had simply been reversed.  
  
He fell to the floor with a grunt.  
  
Drat. Something like this /always/ happened. No matter what he did something would always come up and keep him alive.  
  
He glared at his prison, then, his frustration reached it's maximum and he stamped his foot with fury. The tunnel began to rotate.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Are you sure this'll work?" muttered Laguna  
  
Selphie glared at him, then waved her hands over Rinoa again.  
  
"Curaga!" Her magic flowed through the dark haired girl, glowing blue under her skin and healing the basic injuries. But the brittle bone in the wing still needed to be fixed.  
  
If only Squall hadn't had Leviathan junctioned to himself when he'd disappeared she'd just be able to use recover. Instead it was curaga over and over again.  
  
The moomba waddled in, carrying a bowl of warm water with a cloth in. He laid it gently next to the bed, rinsed out the cloth and reached up to wipe away the blood and marks on Rinoa's face. Then the little orange feline licked the cloth, causing Selphie to wrinkle her nose.  
  
"I wish you guys wouldn't do that. I know it's how you remember people n all but.. well.. yuck!"  
  
A regular tapping noise could be heard from outside the room. It was Zell pacing back and forth in front of the door. Ignored by him a pink baby moogle was impersonating the pacing, an important look on it's face and fluttering it's wings occasionally to keep up.  
  
Rinoa's eyelids fluttered and opened wide, her glinting sorceresses eyes gazed into nothing for a moment, before she became fully aware, and sat up.  
  
Then she screamed.   
  
"Squall!"  
  
She cried out over and over.  
  
Selphie tried to calm her but she didn't stop until her voice was hoarse.  
  
"You said you'd always be there for me" she croaked, her eyes red from crying.  
  
Selphie looked away, troubled. Things were confusing - unreal at the moment. And they all had their private sorrows. Also, how was she to trust this dark haired sweetheart now that they knew she was to become the dark hearted Ultimecia.  
  
As though sensing this mistrust Rinoa became withdrawn and stood up.  
  
"You shouldn't leave until we've fixed that wing...."  
  
Rinoa turned to Laguna.  
  
"Could you set it straight for me please?"  
  
Laguna looked shocked.  
  
"But won't it hurt?"  
  
"Of course it will. But I can't fly on this!"  
  
Laguna hung his head for a moment, steeling himself for what he was about to do. It was deeply ingrained and against his nature to hurt people.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Selphie hid her face.  
  
Rinoa turned offering the broken wing to him.  
  
"You just need to hold the bone at the end and pull as hard as you can. The bones will realign."  
  
Laguna tentatively took her wing tip, nodded to Rinoa, then pulled.  
  
Rinoa gasped, unable to cry out at the intensity of the pain, then her magic kicked in many times stronger than Selphie's. Her body glowed blue-green as she cast regenerate and curaga on herself repeatedly until she was well again.  
  
"I'm leaving to find Squall. He had Eden and Leviathan, right? I have Diablos junctioned to me, may I take Tonberry, Carbuncle and Cerberus?"  
  
"Those are the guardian forces designed to be summoned against yourself. What are you planning?" Said Selphie, suspicion dancing in her eyes.  
  
"I think that wouldn't have happened unless Eden's attack was strong enough to have killed him. If you summon Carbuncle against yourself nothing like that happens, right? I think Eden closed the doorway through which she works before she could return through it." Replied the Sorceress, unhelpfully.  
  
"I don't have a clue what you just said, but you can have them." Selphie concentrated, and transferred the junctionings across to Rinoa. "And if you're going off on an odyssey you should take a strong one - have Bahamut"  
  
"Well.... I might take the brothers."  
  
"They aren't that strong, take Bahamut too!" Selphie muttered, but she performed the transfer anyway.  
  
"I'll be fine with these. I don't want to forget my name, do I?" She said with a wry smile.  
  
Then without a backward glance she strode past the surprised Zell and out the door. The curious little moogle squeaked and fluttered after her. 


End file.
